The advancement of internet and mobile technologies has enabled the adoption of remote video surveillance by users. Users can now monitor an area under video surveillance using a website or a mobile application. Such websites or mobile apps typically allow a user to view live video and/or saved video recordings, but otherwise provide little or no additional information regarding the videos. Furthermore, the user interfaces for viewing these live or saved videos have a user control flow that does not provide adequate context or information to the user. Thus, more efficient, informative, and user-friendly presentations of live and saved video surveillance are needed.